Just Crazy
by XxEmoKidZxX
Summary: A new waiter is employed by Han Lee. Will this lead to more misadventures and mischief? Will Max fall for him? Really bad at summaries. May change later.


**Yeah so I looked through the '2 Broke Girls' Fanfics, but there isn't much so I decided to make a Max/OC.**

**My OC's name is Seth and he will be played by Mario Maurer.**

–

The Williamsburg Diner sat among other buildings. Max and Caroline were sitting on the bar stools. Caroline sat their talking to Max mentioning the word 'cupcake' several times. Max was in her own little world and occasionally saying 'yeah' or nodding her head. Max appreciated the enthusiasm and help that Caroline provided for her but she didn't really want to talk about it now. "Max? Max?" Caroline said trying to sway Max's attention. She finally started to snap her fingers in front of Max's face. "Huh?" Max said looking around. "You haven't been paying attention to me, have you?" Caroline asked but smiled a little. "Sorry I was just thinking about how I would kill myself." Max smiled jokingly. "Come on Max, this is serious." Caroline said while folding her arms. "Yeah but I thought cupcakes were easy and fun. That's why I chose them." Max whined. "Max this is business. We can't just wing it." Caroline explained. "Hey winging it is a part of life. Why do you think my credit score and I have the same age." Max responded. Caroline rolled her eyes and just shook her head and laughed. A boy who looked Thai walked in, he looked around the restaurant and saw Earl and walked over to him. He had two pieces of paper in his hand and talked to Earl. After what we can only guess was racist puns, Earl called Han over. "Hey Max it looks like we'll be getting that new waiter." Caroline smiled. "Oh please, who would want to work here?" Max asked and examined the guy. He looked to be in his early twenties maybe a few years younger than Max. He had black spiky hair and honey brown eyes. "Are you checking him out?" Caroline asked while bumping her should against Max's shoulder. "No I'm just seeing how much of a nut-job he is for applying here." Max joked but her cheeks tinged a little pink, hardly noticeable though. "Oh I think you are checking him out." Caroline teased. Han walked over to Max and Caroline. "Max, Caroline meet your new coworker, Seth." Han said. "Is Han holding you against your will?" Max asked the guy who just raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Don't listen to her, Hi I'm Caroline and this is Max." Caroline replied and held out her hand in which Seth shook. "It's nice to meet you both." He smiled again at them. "Seth do you mind starting today I want you here when the rush comes in?" Han asked. "Oh um sure." Seth responded and raised an eyebrow. "Great. Here is your uniform." Han smiled and quickly handed the boy several pieces of clothes. "Oh um is there a place I could change?" Seth asked. "You could use the freezer, don't worry it's already room temperature." Max joked and started walking towards the back of the kitchen. Seth followed and walked into the freezer and shut the door behind him. Max went over to the door and pulled out a cork and looked through the hole as if it were a peephole. Caroline walked and looked at Max stun. "Max!" Caroline yelled. "Shhh!" Max shushed her. "That's invading another person's privacy and not only that, it's illegal." Caroline lectured her. "Hey I just want to see what he looks like?" Max said. "Half naked?" Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Yeah." Max tilted her head and looked back into the peephole. "Why is there a peephole?" Caroline finally asked. "Well Oleg likes to get a picture of the woman while he is mast-" Max explained but Caroline cut her off with a bunch of 'ews'. "You do realize I can hear you, right?" Seth said from the other side of the door. The girls quickly piped down and Seth walked back out. "So how do I look?" He asked looking down at his body. His shirt was collared and had the same distinguished colors (yellow with red trimmings like the girls' shirts) and it seemed to fit sort of snugly. He wore red skinny jeans that matched the trimming of his shirt and his dirty red converse. "Not bad, not bad." Max walked around him examining him from head to toe. "Hey, not that mind but, is Han gay?" Seth asked. "No he just thinks it will attract more customers if his waiters and waitresses look like this." Caroline explained. "Ohhhh." Seth nodded his head. Max and Caroline laughed at him. They quickly went back to work and assigned Seth his table numbers.

–

**Alright I am tired and cutting it off here for now, sorry.**


End file.
